


【原创】由美是个洋娃娃

by hellenchen



Category: chenchen - Fandom, 百合 - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:05:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellenchen/pseuds/hellenchen





	【原创】由美是个洋娃娃

关于我心里永远的大叔和百合情节，缺一不可  
前者的肉体和后者的精神完全是独立的养分，贪婪？  
08年的东东了，贴出来是因为，觉得在过了某个阶段时我将再也写不出如此BT的东西，  
对此，其实我是非常遗憾的

 

一  
枝子的家经营着三田县一家普通卖素食的店铺，祖上几辈都以卖豆制品为生。家后面有一大片无人的空地，远远的能看见围海造田圈出的海港。  
七五三时穿着绯色的和服，身上背着盛有千岁糖的仙鹤袋，花枝招展地去神社祈福。   
手指冰凉，身边皆是比自己高的大人，孩子们虽有很多，但淹没在人群中，抬头，众人围出的天只井口那么大。   
枝子觉得心悸，下意识抓住身边姐姐衣服上的带枕，高大的鸟居映入眼帘，枝子觉得脸上的皮脂连着汗液紧张地粘稠起来，跨过鸟居门，按照长辈的说法，就是进入了神界。   
净手也好，往木格箱里扔些虔善的硬币也好，都是坎坷不安的跟着前面的父母姐姐做完。 双手合十，本该弯腰祈祷，枝子却直着身子没有下去，里面的里面有幅浮世绘，富士山的雪。   
苍天大树的影子讨好的斑驳点缀了些许角落里的静谧，枝子人形般晶莹的黑瞳停止了错乱的转动。   
里面有个和自己和服颜色一样，弯浅嘴角的笑容，没有人吧，可七岁的记忆里定格了不远处这个笑容。   
「冬天是早晨最好。在下了雪的时候可以不必说了，有时只是雪白地下了霜，或者就是没有霜雪但也觉得很冷的天气」   
枝子不是很聪明的大脑很庆幸地在很早就被父母灌输了些文字上的细趣，在这个时刻跳出，自己也觉得非常吃惊。   
枝子对着那个笑容说，你要认识我，请跟我回家，脸庞丰润，两个酒窝显现，太漂亮，   
富山的雪还没有赤足踏过，箱根的溪水欢快的流逝也只在梦中出现，枝子笑了，然后父母拍了下她的脑袋，说这孩子很是失礼，压着头叫她弯下去。   
归去时一路回头，雪地上只留下脚印深浅，枝子的手指突然变得温暖而酡醉。 

 

二  
国中念的磕磕碰碰，就和当时祈福的路上一样，功课不太好，同学也不会太亲近，有发生过在换衣间给人拿去制服裙子，穿着内裤就走出来的尴尬事件，这样的事情多了，即使回路再不好的脑子也是受不了的，家境也不太好，父母多不期望枝子这样无野望的老么，零花钱给的少了，可是携带电话啦，刚出的拉长15倍的睫毛膏啦都不可或缺，去热线中心打电话找空虚的中年男子，他们猎取年轻的肉体，奢望填补弥留的温度，枝子也可以拿钱，电话打完大鱼上钩，坐在名字叫一番沙漠的快食店靠窗的位置吃微辣的咖喱饭，男人来，卑微的打哈哈，手抚上刚发育的臀部，枝子低头，本能的清香散发着微笑，棉质长筒白袜和制服短裙中那段雪白闪的晃人。  
LOVE HOTEL，廉价的塌塌米廉价烟草味道，抓着男人的背部，扣出血痕，枝子的眼泪掉在男人耳垂后尚算柔嫩的一块皮肤，疼痛隐忍地叫着不是谁的谁，没有相爱的男人，她还小，不懂爱情也不想懂，没有特定的对象可以做替身去想象，疼痛直接，只觉得身体裂开，男人的性器慢慢扩张变大，在体内深处把心中好多温存都给夺去，她开始狠命叫起来，男人说，好孩子，很好听的声音，我想多听这样的声音，枝子的眼泪像止不住，低低地对男子说请抱紧我，那晚做了一次又一次，她用猫一样的表情瞅着男人，愿意用身体的蹂躏去换心灵的吞噬，邪玄笑起又哀缅落泪，男人未曾想那么多，只是出口需要发泄渠道，枝子的腿渐渐曲蜷的翘起，幽美的背影映在闪过广告灯影子的白墙上。  
早上他说车子送你去学校么，你的电话号码留给我吧，   
她上去勾着他脖子咬着男人的耳垂说，要不你养我。   
男人仓皇夹着公文包就跌跌撞撞离开了，他负担不起一份青春，片刻欢愉可，有些责任还是太沉重了点。 

 

三  
高校毕业没有念下去，父上清楚明白这个时代读个短大也不可能在东京等大城市寻个活口的位置，枝子觉得命运像河里飘扬的浮草，应该顺着水流的方向，她活得坦然而淡定。   
替父母看店，一边看小说书一边卖些素食豆腐，晚上亮了台灯自己也会在BBS上写，网名就叫DOLL，写的都是中年男子和少女的感情，援交时少女把感情当真，在同一个夜晚做了一次又一次，沉浸在男人怀里留下很多莫名的眼泪，少女挽留男子，男子梦醒再把少女抛弃，居然很多人爱看，ANTI的帖子也很少，人伦道德在网路上溃不成军，枝子的欲望文字背后有一双空空的眼仍在期待着什么，别人知道BBS上的这个十七岁的少女，ID上有自己照片做的头像，有男人半夜看了对着照片手YIN，然后发骚扰短讯息一条又一条。   
枝子得意，甚至和某个大叔做爱时还炫耀起来，说你午夜看我照片时，会不会突然忍不住想起我，男子说，你说什么呢，照片哪能比实在滚烫的身体，枝子推开男人盯着他不安分的下体看了三秒钟，嘴里吐出一个滚字，男人悻悻然半拉着裤子临到门口说贱货充什么王女，叫得那么浪要不要我录了给你听听。  
「春已归去，樱花梭巡而开迟」   
窗外飘落樱花花瓣，窗台旁她裸着上身拾起一片在嘴里含着，绯色是好看色彩，粉嫩胸口的六瓣樱花刺青故意少刺了一片花瓣。   
男人曾经说你就像个娃娃，而且是不易碎很经摧折的，男人爱的是表情生动身体柔软的人形，枝子觉得灵魂不值钱，他们看不到就看不到，她是有些自怜自爱的，做爱到高潮时总是伤感，那时叫出的句子是给自己听的，枝子只有在那时可以对自己说话，而且全是实话。   
男人在一周后回来，枝子的脸盘身体的魅力还不至于消失，她温柔地像忘了上周的事，男人说我给你买了个等身长的娃娃，算是歉意礼物，不知你是不是喜欢。枝子把盒子用脚踢到旁边壁橱里拉起推门和男人拥吻着继续纠缠在一起。   
男人兴奋地喘着气，得空说了句，你这个娃娃也有娃娃作伴不寂寞了。   
这个娃娃有个名字，叫由美。 

 

  
四  
你是我的么？   
如果不属于我,何必再来引诱我那一丁点可怜的爱呢.  
枝子用大梳子替洋娃娃梳理完乌木般黑亮的头发,抱着洋娃娃坐自家店门口开始发呆,电线杆上停着乌鸦,叽叽喳喳,早饭吃得普通的秋刀鱼，喝了点小酒,没有新意,午饭会吃什么呢,更没有期待.   
嘴里沾点梅酒的味道,微酸涩人,男人会给她发短信,枝子不习惯把男人的名字存在携带电话里,所以说亦不是这个男人没有名字,而是她故意不记得,这个送她娃娃的中年男子是她迄今为止最称意的一位吧.   
很普通的工薪族,没太多的钱取悦少女的欢心,只是第一次见面时他拘束紧迫,喝了两杯就开始稀里糊涂的唱歌,然后枝子就由他沉沉睡去,那时他含含糊糊地在唱，枝子记下了几句。  
消えた呗はいつ始まるか   
消えた梦はもう一度见たいね  
手を取り、歩いたあの日   
心の中、一番美しい物语になる  
见えない　闻こえない   
でも　怖くないよ   
仆立ちはずっとあなたの傍にいる  
大叔醒了后已经是第2天早晨了，枝子扯扯他的袖口，问他昨天唱的歌的歌名。   
“这个啊，对不起，不太记得了呢。”   
枝子拖了大叔去卡拉OK点了一通宵的歌，还是没有找到那天晚上唱过的曲子，大叔皱了皱眉头说，这还让不让我回家呢，老婆女儿可要怀疑了。枝子一把拉过大叔，把头枕在他颈窝里，软软地说，我就是你的女儿啊。  
终究那天大叔还是回家了，没有陪枝子，   
枝子就抱着洋娃娃继续坐在窗前，看七星如豆几点，不远处有小孩手里舞着花火棒子嬉闹，身上的浴衣凉凉的，金鱼花火，看了很多年，天色沉霭更重些，父母在隔壁房里说些柴盐油米的大事，说着说着父亲像是扔了茶杯在地上，母亲说了句，孩子他爸，你怎么那么不小心。  
洋娃娃做在凉席地上，乖乖地一动不动，枝子倒下身躺在她身边。   
“由美，你该怎么陪我才能让我明亮起来呢。”   
洋娃娃猫眼石的眼睛开始闪动，她说我一直都在呢，一直都会陪着你。   
可是主人，你能不能牵一下我的手，我觉得心里好冷，冷的无法让我维持人形。

五  
顺着小镇最宽一条路不停地走下去，会看到海边。   
由美紧跟在枝子脚步，忽然问起她你怎么不觉得有个洋娃娃会说话是件很奇怪的事情呢。   
枝子说，我只是寂寞，谁陪我都可以，如果因为我讨厌你而让你离开了我，对我而言是件很悲哀的事情。  
“我杀过人，就在这个月里，不止一个。”   
由美的声音低下去，几不可辨。   
枝子像是没听到般，依然大步甩着手臂向前走，一点蓝色跳出地平线，枝子快步奔跑起来。   
海鸥压着云雾和海面，自在惬意地飞翔，枝子的白色连衣裙毫无章法的飘动，豆沙色唇彩淡淡的，如空气般可以忽略，凉鞋上扣两根粉色的细带子，带子一端有一个缎带扎出的蝴蝶结。   
“我们喝汽水吧~~”   
枝子买了两瓶汽水，一瓶递给由美，由美笑颜绽放，长睫毛安静地在酒窝里投下一片剪影。   
由美说这个瓶口好小，喝着喝着，嘴唇就被吸住，枝子说，但我喜欢这种感觉呢。   
枝子问杀人时候心跳会不会加速？   
没有，只听到自己血液流动的声音，感觉皮肤突然就变薄了。   
是么，枝子继续笑笑，怎么和做爱一样？  
吮着吮着由美把脚上的木屐给蹬掉，贴着离枝子更近了些。   
手搭上枝子的脖子她开始绵长的吻，温柔似水，近乎无师自通般的驾轻就熟。   
“这种感觉确实很美妙呢。”   
枝子脸色沉下来，推开由美说   
“我再去给你买瓶汽水。”   
由美看看自己的双手，雪白雪白的连青色血管都清晰可见，   
“我天天都有洗得很干净，没有一点血腥味，为什么她会不喜欢呢。” 

 

  
六  
枝子杀了人。   
轰炸型的新闻，许多嫖客的名字浮出水面。   
少女因什么可以计较每个曾经和她有过露水之欢的男人。  
等待审判时，死去男人的尸体还在不断被发现。   
赤脚在铁窗里迎接唯一结局，监狱里百元洗发水洗得发丝发干毫无生气，白囚衣干净地像在对天空赎罪。   
窗外，由美天天会来看她，可枝子讨厌她给她的单独审判。  
“你喜欢我么，在我身边陪伴着我么，你给我答案，我可以救你。”  
由美每天都要问这句话，脸上的腮红粉散发着稚嫩的味道，枝子不打腮红，可由美喜欢。   
由美在这段日子找到那些和枝子在一起的嫖客，同枝子过去一样让他们进入自己，去体会她的感觉，洋娃娃没有心，许多次周而复始，仍然没有找到她爱的人所追求的东西。   
于是缠着对方的身体，完结后再用水果刀割在男人喉管上，血流了一地，她幻化成枝子的样子，一个一个地将他们杀死。   
枝子是不涂腮红的啊，你们怎么都不知道呢，濒死男人的脸色抽动，看到由美认真地说这句嘲讽的话，敬体口气，发音很好听。  
男人的手机在裤袋里亮着闪灯，一红一绿，洋娃娃没有心，这两束，照不进她心里。 

 

七  
大叔，我想你，你陪不陪我呢。   
最后一位，那个陪枝子唱卡拉的男人。   
在监狱里，她出来了？杀人犯?男人想了想，还是鼓起勇气用平常语气接纳了她。  
没想到会用如此纯洁殉道的表情，和由美太不相配了。  
你怎么变了，中年男人诧异。   
您说什么，不喜欢我这样么。   
枝子在我面前是个小女孩啊，我喜欢那样的你。   
任性到可以刺伤到我的你，简单的不需要掩饰的你。   
平时老婆啊，儿子啊，出世之类都是很累的事，在会社里进出，上司骂两句是家常便饭。 你那些简单的打骂也好，撒娇也好，喜欢这样的情绪能感染自己。  
他进入她身体时，她觉得温暖，她没有想要拿出包里的水果刀，此时枝子就是由美，而由美本来就是枝子，枝子需要这个男人的吻，由美也需要。   
大叔，你真的爱我么   
什么混账问题，我没有考虑过呢，男人尴尬地饶了绕后脑勺。  
好暖，就像七五三时枝子给我的灿烂一笑。   
残酷的，丑陋的，凄美的，原原本本都给了我，于是我才有了自己的心。   
真实远比完美更讨枝子喜欢，枝子你想要的不过是怀石料理后那杯简单的白开水，你说对不对呢。 

 

八  
由美死了，被枪决，当然用的是枝子的名字，因为有了心，她可以换回枝子的替她去死。   
男人家里带回一个洋娃娃，名字变成了枝子。  
他和她在一起，算不算美好结局，她会流泪眼珠会转动可是不能再说话。   
在男人的房间，她变成一个摆设，男人每天回家不会再找援交少女，他会和他说他所有的快乐与不快乐。  
不用她再回答一个字了，过去说的写的都太多，身体和心都很痛，早已裂开无法合拢。   
只是在安全的壁橱一角，她可以看着他在她面前肆无忌惮地说外面的世界。  
由美是个洋娃娃，她有了心也变成了枝子，她没有掉过眼泪，她是最最幸福的孩子，玫瑰色在她眼里盛开，别人都看不见...也看不到。

\----END----


End file.
